


Erotyczne fantazje 34

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 34

Weiss zanurzyła głowę między nogi Ruby, wsuwając do środka swój język. Lizała jej uda, potem jej wargi sromowe, rozchylając je i wędrując językiem do wilgotnej cipki młodszej łowczyni.

Ruby oparła się o łóżko, jęcząc, kiedy rozkosz przeszła przez jej całe ciało dzięki długiemu i sprawnemu językowi jej kochanki.

Po chwili, pchnęła Weiss na podłogę i nie tracąc czasu dosiadła jej twarzy. Weiss lizała dalej, czując jak soki Ruby, ozdabiają jej twarz. Orgazm wypełnił ją, sprawiając, że jej ciało zesztywniało i spryskało twarz Weiss jej sokami.


End file.
